Ailerons are generally hinged flight control surfaces attached to a trailing edge of a wing of a fixed-wing aircraft. The ailerons are used to control the aircraft in roll, which results in a change in heading due to tilting of a lift vector. Current wing trailing edge configurations provide high lift through single slot flaps with drooping spoilers to exhibit trailing edge variable camber (TEVC) functionality. In order to provide higher cruise performance, wing aspect ratios are being driven higher. High wing aspect ratios result in very long outboard flap spans generally requiring one or two heavy and expensive outboard flaps with a large number of spoilers.